Lost Angel Souls
by Dhampir Servant
Summary: Tabitha Vesperia is a vampire Alucard turned but casted aside because of her lack of vampire powers due to an accident. Now she tries to live out her eternity, battling her demon alone and trying to understand her vampiric nature. And as a vampiric war draws near, old scars are opened and new ones will be healed. It's all part of the process of letting go.
1. Chapter 1 (07-11 17:20:54)

The only characters I own are Tabitha, Annith, and Jade (who appear later in the story). All recognizable characters belong to Kouta Hirano.

Of all the countries Europe has, Ukraine was never Tabitha's favorite. Because of the people still holding onto some of its old traditions, villages would still fear vampires. It made her job harder to complete. That, and professional makeup artists.

Tabitha bursted into the room she was renting and began to pack her stuff in a hurry. Her eyes were gleaming red with annoyance and packing would be a nice word for just shoving her clothes in the duffel bag.

"Stupid vampire," Tabitha grumbled, "almost killed me with a stake to the heart."

She didn't take note of how fast she was packing until a sharp pain kicked in and she winced. With care, Tabitha pulled up her shirt to show a large wound that was rapidly healing; for a vampire, it was slow. She lightly touched it and rested her finger on an older scar - a circular satin scar where the abdomen should be.

The wound surfaced memories and she shook them away. Tabitha sighs and wondered if all her powers would be quicker to acheive iif it wasn't a holy bullet. She sighed and continued to pack, but with care.

"Ma'am?" Tabitha turned to the TSA attendant, puzzled. "May we check your bag?"

"Um... sure..." She answered, wondering if she had anything suspicious.

Slowly, the guard shifted through her duffel bag of clothes and small bags of necessary items, only to pull out a strange box. He opened it carefully to reveal... make up.

"Alright, everything seems normal. Have a good flight, ma'am." He confirmed and gave her the bag, unaware of what it really was.

Tabitha accepted her bag back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you."

As she leaves, she smirks. She looked down into her duffel bag. Instead of a make up set, it's her anti freak sniper rifle.

'Humans,' she thought, 'they're so vulnerable to large scale mirages.'

Exhausted, Tabitha entered the room of the airport where people greeted others. She scanned the room, dotted with people with signs and families. Quickly, she spotted a lone figure with no sign, dressed in formal attire and a black ponytail.

"It's so good to see you Walter." She greeted him. "Even though I was gone for about three days."

"Likewise, this was one of your shortest missions. Unless, there is a difficult one." He told her. Tabitha grinned, keeping back the lie that there never was a "difficult one"; all her missions lasted 2-3 days. If she liked where she was, then she'd kill the vampire and stay for a few days then call in. As long as it wasn't Greece, Germany, or Ukraine.

"Well, welcome home." Walter smiled at her and led her out of the airport to the car. Tabitha tossed her bag in the back and hopped in the front.

She tugged at the scarf she had around her neck, but prefered to wait until they left London. Of course, she had powers to have people not see her bitemarks; but her power would be tired quickly because normal people move constantly. Better to keep the scarf on.

The two left the airport and crossed through London. Tabitha's blue eyes reflected off the window as she rested her head against the glass. She watched the people and city thrive around her in the car, and start to fade away as they started to leave London for the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha poked a straw into the blood bag and began to drink. She leaned up against the doorframe of her room in the basement and closed her eyes. Her deep red hair, usually messy and down, was brushed back and put in a ponytail. It was relaxing to drink after being on a mission. Her hibernation from blood, Alucard once told her, was useful because then she could conceal her identity when on a mission.

She felt the bag deflate to the point she crumbled it up and tossed it in the little wastebasket she had. Tabitba left the doorway and headed up the stairs to the manor. No one was around, since Integra was in her office and Alucard was in his room. It was quiet and peaceful. Tabitha walked through the halls, enjoying her alone time and reached the wing where the rooms are.

Memories struck her hard. Tabitha stopped and decided to turn around. She wandered more of the corridors with no motive in mind. Integra's office was nearby, but she had no need to stop in there. That is, until she walked by.

"Miss. Vesperia." The redhead stopped and turned to the open door, making eye contact with her employer. "I need your assistance."

Curious and worried, Tabitha entered the room and paced to the front of Integra's desk. She scanned over the papers but there were so many and some were overlapping each other.

"We had a minor vampire attack that raised some concern." Integra told her, making eye contact with the vampire. "Their ghouls were a variety of ages and genders, some that we knew weren't supposed to be ghouls. That's when we found a chip in their neck where the vampire marks tend to be. I want you to look over the chip and bring back any information."

Tabitha frowned and glanced away for a second. "Integra, you know I don't have any background in technology. I'm still trying to figure out the Internet."

"Alucard doesn't care and Walter is stumped. So I'm turning to you as a last resort." Integra replied. "Besides, don't you have a degree in Science?"

"That was in Pyschology."

Integra shrugged and returned to her work. "Whatever you say, college grad."

Tabitha rubbed her sleepy eyes and tried to stay awake as she ran tests over the chip. It was important, alright. But it heightened everything about the person-turned-vampire or, how Integra called them, freak vampire.

She leaned back and took out the hairband to let her hair fall loose. There was enough information about the chip and, since she had no idea about how to go deeper into the research, it was time to give Integra the information.

Quickly, Tabitha gathered up her results and ran out to go back to Integra's office. She gave her the papers, the chip, and left. With no other things to do, she decided to go back to the wing where the rooms were and entered one that she knew of. She laid out over the bed and nestled in. She tried to breathe in the scent for something familiar, but it was gone..


	3. Chapter 3

It was a peaceful sleep, if the scream hadn't woke her up. Tabitha bolted up, wincing when her head hit the top of her coffin.

After staying in the room, Tabitha had woke up and, in some kind of way, felt sluggish. A deep sense of disappointment and melancholy simmered over her. For a moment, she wondered why she had even gone into the room in the first place. So to keep from having more negative emotions overwhelm her, she pried herself from the room and went back into the basement.

"Mmm... whoever is doing that needs to shut up," she grumbled to herself. Rubbing the back of her head until the pain faded away, Tabitha got up and left her room.

She followed the noises to another room and listened in. Tabitha frowned. When did Hellsing get another female member? With a frustrated sigh, she opened the door.

"What's going on?" She growled to whoever it was. That was when she looked around at who was there.

The first person she noticed besides Walter was a girl probably older than she was, with short blonde hair, blue eyes (lighter than hers), and the Hellsing uniform on. What was also hard to miss was her breasts; they had to to be a size D. Tabitha then spotted a coffin inbetween them and snorted.

"Oh I see. Newbie's breaking into a coffin instead of a bed now." Tabitha sighed, leaning up against the doorframe. Walter nodded and turned to the girl.

"This is Miss. Tabitha Vesperia, another Draculina at Hellsing. Though she isn't around a lot since she deals with vampire cases outside the country." He introduced the girl to her.

The blonde turned from Walter to Tabitha. She grinned with kindness. "Hello, Tabitha, I'm Seras Victoria." She introduced herself.

Tabitha grinned back with kindness, but it looked more tired and irritated. Seras noticed and turned back to Walter.

"Anyway, the bed was no longer useful to you. For now on, you must..." Tabitha tuned Walter out to study Seras. Something was tugging in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

She was about to leave the room when she noticed Alucard coming towards her. Tabitha left the doorframe and leaned against the wall. Slowly, the conversation unraveled; apparantly, Seras, doesn't drink blood yet chose to be a vampire. Seemed ironic, or odd.

Then again, Seras is new, whereas Tabitha herself was familiar with Hellsing for about two years before becoming a vampire.

Suddenly, she was snapped back to reality by the sight of another gun Alucard held. It was silver, unlike the black one he has, and bigger.

"Will this kill that Judas preist?" Seras asked Alucard.

"Judas preist?" Tabitha asked, confused, and turned to Walter.

"Seras was brought in the night you left for Ukraine," he explained. "In the span of three days, we had a Bonnie and Clyde incident where artifical vampires were attacking Christian families and then a vampire in an Irish hospital with an army of ghouls only for the two to encounter the Trump Card of the Iscariot Organization."

"And this happened in the span of three days?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, we have been noticing a rise in vampire cases in England. Haven't you noticed that as well in your abundance of missions?"

Tabitha thought of it, knowing he was right. Her missions out of the country have decreased, since cases in Britain were left to Alucard. It seemed like all the vampires were flocking to the United Kingdom. Almost odd.

"So the chip incident has been around for a while?" She asked him.

"It has. And while we already have reports on the chip, Sir Integra wanted you to look at the chip as a second opinion. From someone closest to her." Walter told her.

"I guess so."

"Now, why don't you show Seras your weapon?" He requested, looking up towards Seras. "I've also made her a new weapon and would like her to have an idea of what all three of you have."

Tabitha smiled, nodded, and also turned to Seras.

"Have you ever heard of the Silencer?" She asked her. Seras shook her head with a puzzled look.

"I've never heard of the person," she answered.

"No, it's a thing, not a person," Tabitha began to explain. "The Silencer was a type of sniper rifle that was used during World War 1. But unlike a normal sniper rifle, it had a sound suppressor, making it a gun used in mostly stealth missions. My gun was built-"

Tabitha ran from the room to hers, grabbed her gun, and came back to finish, "on a similar base."

"Alucard is brutal offense, Tabitha is stealth, and Seras will be defense." Walter commented, pulled up a large gun case.

Tabitha rested hers against the wall and went over to help him. He opened it to a large gun with a large barrel that clearly screamed 'defense', like what he said.

"An anti-tank gun," she whispered to herself, studying it. Seras, on the other hand, had a different approach to it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She shouted, making Tabitha take a step back and grimance from the noise.

"Hey, Seras." She looked up at the blonde with a frown. "Have you ever thought about taking your voice down from a high school sophmore to, oh, I don't know, a tired college grad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone heard the loud boom above. It sounded like some of the manor gave up itself and crashed down. But something wasn't right.

That was when the landline rang.

Tabitha turned to pick it up, but Walter beat her to it. She stood near, listening. The concept of what was happening above began to thread itself together: someone attacked the manor with an army of ghouls, the Round Table is trapped upstairs, sen help.

"But how will we get upstairs?" Tabitha whisper asked to Walter, around the same time Integra asked him. He glanced at her and turned back.

"Do you remember how you found Alucard, ten years ago?" He asked her, knowing what the answer is.

The ventilation shafts. Tabitha thought about it and wondered if how easy it would be. Of course, ventilation shafts were probably big enough to move in; but Integra never expanded into details on what happened that night and movies always made them seem as if they were claustrophobic small and hard to move through.

Especially with Seras.

Walter got off the phone and turned to the two others that were watching. Tabitha spoke up immediately, wanting to confirm the idea.

"So two will be upstairs and the other two downstairs?"

"Of course," Walter answered. "Seras and I will be upstairs, defending the conference room. You will be with Alucard down here, unless otherwise."

"Wait-" She was interrupted by Alucard making a remark of the 'Angel of Death'. She grimaced, wondering if that was a good idea. They weren't on the greatest of terms for a long time.

She turned to Seras, just in time to hear her question out loud about if there were any "normal people" around. Tabitha held a small grudge over it for a second, since the blonde should've known by now that no one in the manor is like everyone else in the real world, but shrugged it off and turned back to the other two.

"Alright, you two should get going. Tabitha, let's get ready." Alucard stated to Walter and Tabitha. She used up the rest of her energy to not grimace again, but she could sense that he knew.

Seras and Walter left the room, leaving her with Alucard. He looked down at her with a frown.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her, though it wasn't really caring at all.

"Nothing," she answered, turning to get her gun.

"No, you're not."

"Why do you care?" Tabitha lashed out, turning to him. "More importantly, why do you care now?"

Alucard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't want to team up with me, don't you?"

"No, I was just surprised you went along with having me accompany you rather than Seras."

"What are you, jealous?"

"Who said anything about jealous?"

"You did say her name, so I'm concluding that you are."

"No, I'm not."

Alucard let out a heavy, strained sigh. "You really are difficult sometimes."

The statement shot at her like a dull arrow, but it wasn't that bad. Alucard's said worse to her in some occasions.

"Says the person who's practically never with me." Tabitha shot back. In response, he turned away from her.

"Get out." He ordered.

Tabitha stood her ground, glaring at his back, and then left. She caught up to Walter and Seras about to sneak into the vent, turning to her in surprise.

"Alucard allowed me to tag along with you guys," she told them. While Seras seemed okay with the matter, Tabitha could see the concern Walter directed to her. She turned to assure it that everything's okay and volunteered to climb up last.

'Hope the vents are big enough for Seras to keep the watermelons in her uniform,' she thought before climbing up.


End file.
